walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Axel (Comic Series)
Axel is a main character first encountered in Issue 13 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is a grizzly looking, old biker imprisoned for armed robbery; he survived the initial outbreak locked inside the prison cafeteria, along with Dexter, Andrew, and Thomas Richards. Characteristics and Role Axel was a trustworthy character, even for a prison inmate. He helped to clean out the zombies in the prison and when the prison got overrun or attacked and would help to burn the corpses. Axel was also slightly perverted, 'accidentally' walking in on Lori and Carol while they were showering and would make sexual comments about the female members of the group. He was also known for ending most of his sentences with "You follow me?". Axel died when helping the group defend the prison, during Woodbury's attempt to take it for themselves. Post-Apocalypse Safety Behind Bars His former life is unknown, aside from the fact that he had been incarcerated for an undetermined period for armed robbery before the outbreak. Axel is welcoming of the survivors and fits into the group without much trouble, despite their knowledge of his criminal past. He also had a caring and understanding side, shown when he tried to help Andrew realize that Dexter didn't really love him, though this was subsequently rejected by Andrew. When Dexter tries to force the survivors out of the prison, Axel stands up for them. The Heart's Desire Being the only one of the four convicts to remain with the survivors during their time at the prison and after some general mistrust he eventually earns their confidence, after working hard and being willing to help whenever anybody asked for it, including when helping Rick amputate Allen's leg. The Best Defense To Be Added This Sorrowful Life To Be Added The Calm Before To Be Added Made To Suffer During the initial Woodbury assault on the prison, Axel is shot in the arm. When Dale and several other survivors decide to leave, Axel is seen helping everyone, despite only having the use of one arm. He's seen in the watchtower, but he wasn't ever able to shoot any Woodbury soldiers. He has a brief fling with Patricia. Alice walks in on the two of them having sex and he later admits to her that he "didn't want to regret anything, you follow me?". Upon Woodbury's second attack, Axel doesn't have much input. Death Killed By *The Governor (Caused) *Unnamed Woodbury Soldier After helping the survivors set up defenses, Axel was shot in the head by an unknown Woodbury soldier during the beginning of the second prison assault. Patricia is shown holding his corpse, crying in disbelief. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Axel has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Appearances Volume 4: The Heart's Desire Volume 5: The Best Defense Volume 6: This Sorrowful Life Volume 7: The Calm Before Volume 8: Made To Suffer Volume 13: Too Far Gone |}} Trivia *Robert Kirkman stated, "Axel saying "You follow me" is a personality tick, something he's done for as long as he's been in the book.Issue 41, page 27, Letter Hacks. *Creator Robert Kirkman wrote: "I wanted Axel's death to be pretty abrupt and final... like things would be In real life. No speech, no moment of heroism or sacrifice ...just a sound and a fallen body. Probably didn't live up to what you wanted but most deaths wouldn't in real life. Not many people really get to go out in a grand style."Issue 48, page 25, Letter Hacks. *Axel was the only prisoner who gained the groups trust after they got to know him. He also never did anything malicious to the other survivors, though he did have an understandable desire of peeping on the women while they showered. **Lori never trusted him because of his criminal background and because of him peeping on her and Carol in the showers. *Axel is one of the few characters Robert Kirkman misses and regrets killing. *In the Comic Series, Axel appears to be in his mid to late 50's; in the TV Series, however, he appears to be much younger. **In the TV Series, Axel has a country style appearance, whereas in the Comic Series, he has more of a biker-style. *Kirkman mentioned in the Letter Hacks that he wanted Axel and Patricia to have a relationship so Axel's death would be more tragic. References es:Axel_(cómic) Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Protagonist Category:The Prison Category:Comics